Coming Home to Dinner
by DarkstarHuntsman
Summary: Izuku is bringing his girlfriend home to meet his mother for the first time, but he was not expecting his mother to have a date of her own. First time writing for MHA, just something (hopefully) light and funny, critiques welcome!


Izuku kept his focus on his feet as he walked down the street. His motor mouth was in full effect as he muttered to himself. Tonight had to be perfect, if he didn't make this night perfect then his relationship might not survive. I mean he loved his mother severely but he didn't need her approval. Or did he? Was she the most important thing in his life? He continued muttering as Ochaco studied him. She laid a hand on his shoulder. "Deku?" He screamed in surprise and jumped out of his skin before noticing his girlfriend beside him.

"Oh, hey Uraraka…" he said sheepishly, running a hand through his hair. "Sorry, was I doing the muttering thing again, wasn't I?" She nodded with a giggle. "My bad," he laughed. "I just want everything to be okay, you know? I mean when a guy brings home a girl for the first time it's a big moment for him. I just want my mom to approve of who I'm dating. Not that I need her approval. I'm perfectly fine without her approval. A real hero doesn't need anyone's approval. And that's what I'm going to school to be, right? I'm going to be a hero and since a real hero doesn't need-" Ochaco silenced him with a kiss, standing on her tiptoes slightly to plant a soft kiss on his rambling lips.

"Don't worry, Deku," she replied. "Everything is going to be fine, okay? I mean your mom loves you so she'll want you to be happy right?" She grinned, throwing her arms around his neck. "Besides, who couldn't love me? I'm freaking adorable!" He laughed and spun her around.

"Yes you are." He leaned his forehead against hers and tilted her face upwards to kiss her warmly. "Thanks for bringing me back down to Earth." She reached up and tousled his hair gently.

"I am the Gravity Hero, remember?" He chuckled and took her hand before leading her the rest of the way to the apartment he used to share with his mother. He admittedly hadn't been home to visit her in much longer than he had anticipated. It had been a few weeks since the students had moved into the UA dorms and he hadn't been home. He only hoped his mother could forgive him. As they neared the door, Izuku could hear soft laughter behind the door. Was that the TV? It didn't sound like the TV. He silently motioned Ochaco to hide beside the doorframe.

"What's going on?" She asked, confused. He furrowed his brow.

"I think there's someone in there…" he murmured darkly. He knocked on the door to try and draw the intruder out. Ochaco rolled her eyes.

"I think our time at UA has made you paranoid, Deku…" she replied flatly. Izuku ignored her and flattened himself against the wall and pressed his ear to it, letting One For All course through his body to preparation for the fight.

"Is that him?" A muffled male voice, he couldn't make it out.

"I think so! Can you get the door, Toshi?" That was definitely his mother's voice. Whoever this Toshi guy was was gonna pay for making moves on his mother. Ochaco saw the green sparks begin shooting off her body and she sighed, preparing for the fight. The door opened and before Izuku could move, Ochaco saw a familiar lanky form and mop of blonde hair.

"Deku, don't!"

"DETROIT SMASH!" Izuku cried. Ochaco let Gunhead's training take the wheel and she deftly struck a pressure point in Izuku's neck, causing him to crumple to the floor. She looked on the ground at her twitching boyfriend before looking up at the frightened man at the door.

"Guess I'm learning, huh?" Ochaco replied sheepishly. Inko Midoriya raced outside and knelt beside her son.

"Izuku!" She cried, helping him to his feet. "Are you okay?" Izuku shook his head.

"Oh uh yeah I'm fine… Are you? I heard a voice in here, is someone trying to hurt you?" He asked defensively. "Who's in there?" Ochaco cleared her throat, nudging him and gently pointing at the figure in the door. Izuku turned to face him, the scarring glow of One For All crossing his face for the briefest moment before he felt all the blood drain from his body.

"ALL-MIGHT!?" Izuku screamed before quickly passing out. Ochaco quickly reached out and grabbed his arm, reducing his gravity so she could sling him over her shoulder. Inku laughed nervously.

"Yeah… this is how I was afraid you'd react…" Toshinori muttered nervously, fixing his tie and holding the door open for Ochaco and the Midoriyas.


End file.
